Cross My Heart
by Daelena
Summary: Before Emma goes off to confront Mr. Gold and the wraith, she makes a promise to someone important to her. Swan Cricket (aka Archie/Emma).


Cross My Heart

_Disclaimer__: Nope. I don't own here. If I did, the show would be __**all**__ about the Archie/Emma love and **NOTHING ELSE!** Well . . . maybe some Rumple/Belle thrown in for good measure. But still, it would be Archie and Emma **ALL THE TIME!**_

_Summary__: Before Emma goes off to confront Mr. Gold and the wraith, she makes a promise to someone important to her. Swan Cricket (aka Archie/Emma)._

_I'm ba-ack! New season, new ideas. This one-shot takes place mid-"Broken." Have no fear, I've got one or two ideas that can fit into the early parts of this season and still be classed as Swan Cricket – because the writers have issued a challenge – keeping canon whilst expanding on that which we love. Yeah, I've dubbed the love of Archie and Emma as Swan Cricket. Who likes it? I'm hoping that it'll take! Anyways, I know that everyone's been waiting on some more Archie and Emma love, so I won't keep you from what you've been waiting for! _

_Let's get this party started!_

Emma was glad that Ruby – Red Riding Hood, ugh! – was going to baby-sit Henry, at least for the time being.

Archie had promised to go be mediator in town while they went after Mr. Gold. For that, Emma loved him. As much as she wished that she could have taken him with her when they went after Mr. Gold – Rumplestitskin – it was so much better that he could be the voice of reason in a town full of people who were ready to see Regina on the stake. They were going to need his calmness and his clarity so much more than ever before.

But that still didn't do anything to appease that nagging feeling in her gut as she waited on Mary Margaret and David – Snow White and Prince Charming, her parents! – to rejoin her after changing into what Mary Margaret – Snow – had dubbed "more sensible ass-kicking clothes."

"Emma!" she heard Archie's breathless voice say. She turned to see him approaching her.

As he slipped beside her, Emma smiled whole-heartedly at him.

"Hey Archie," she answered. :I thought you were going to go on Ruby's planning committee to get things under control."

Archie grinned. "I am, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay first. You seemed really, well, edgy when your parents showed up earlier and then everything else went down with Regina. We didn't get much of a chance to talk." Gently, he wrapped an arm around her, a comforting gesture that she sorely appreciated. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something ridiculous, like decide to skip town again, because I haven't got any bags packed, not for either one of us."

That earned him a laugh as she remembered the _last_ time she had thought about doing that number.

"Yeah, I am. Or I will be." She paused briefly to consider the plan of attack. "I just wanted to go find Mr. Gold and get all of this sorted out, so that we can get back to normal."

Briefly, he pushed his glasses back up on his nose and then took her free hand in his, squeezing it lightly. Emma sighed heavily.

Reality was slowly, but surely hitting her and Emma knew how close she was to dancing with the truth that she had her parents – her real, biological parents – back. Frankly, that notion scared the crap out of her. The one thing that she had wanted for as long as she could remember was right in front of her and all Emma wanted to do was go home with Archie and hide themselves away in _their_ room, in _their_ bed, and pretend that none of this had gone down, pretend that this was still _just _Storybrooke.

God, she really just wanted Archie next to her this entire time, standing steadily at her side as she dealt with Mr. Gold and the fact that he double-crossed her, had endangered Henry. But that was not the case right now.

The town, on the whole, needed Archie more than she did and Archie would not let a lot people suffer, not if he could help it. Even if he was considering blowing off the entire town, simply to make sure she stayed on her two feet through this entire ordeal, Emma wouldn't let him do that. He was the conscious of the town and, right now, that was a high commodity, one that they couldn't afford losing.

One she couldn't afford losing, especially if magic was back and Regina was on the warpath.

"You'll do amazing," Archie said, softly. "I know you will and then we'll go home, have a nice dinner, and you can unwind in any way that your heart desires." He released her and drew an X over his chest. "Cross my heart."

Emma gave him a large smile.

"I'll hold you to that, Archie," she said, grabbing the lapel of his jacket with her free hand. She pulled him close to her and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Archie's hand slipped down to the small of her back. Gently, he pressed her close to him. His free hand cupped her upper arm, fingers rubbing circles on her jacket. For a brief moment, Emma recalled all of the ways that his fingers could drive her up the wall and those happy memories reinvigorated her in that special way that only Archie possibly could.

When they parted, Emma met his eyes.

Something was sparkling in Archie's beautiful blue eyes, something mischievous and happy, something hopeful, kind, and true. If she wasn't mistaken, Emma also saw some kind of plan that would have them locked away from the rest of the world (Henry included) for the entirety of a weekend. Well, damn, if she was reading the signs right, Emma sure as hell wanted to get all of this crap figured out, spend some time with her son, send Henry off for bonding time with his grandparents (because, yes, that's what Mary Margaret and David were), and then steal away with her boyfriend.

"What do you have planned?" she questioned, in a teasing manner.

Archie leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips, answering her teasing tone with a quite delightful teasing gesture of his own.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out, Emma," he replied. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, you," Emma said, laughter in her voice, feeling completely carefree and happy, as she reached up and cupped a cheek with her hand. "This better be a damn good surprise."

He laughed.

"It is. I think you'll like it."

And Emma knew that she would.

Once more time, she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you, Archie."

Archie gave her that special, wide grin of his, the one that lit up his whole face and reminded her how genuine and real he was. "I love you too, Emma."

And, in that moment, Emma believed that everything was going to work out. With that in mind, she made a silent promise to herself that she would be home in time for dinner and that she and Archie would curl up in each other's arms tonight and laugh about everything that had happened today.

Footsteps echoed towards them. Emma and Archie looked together to see Mary Margaret and David – Snow White and Charming – coming back to meet up with her.

Archie gave her a tight hug before releasing her. "I'll see you at home later," he said, his tone warm and meant only for her ears.

"Definitely," she said, her promise evident. "And I'll hold you to your promise, Archie."

He took her hand, raised it to his lips, and pressed a kiss on her palm. "Come home safe."

"Will do."

With that, Archie left her, hurrying down the street to where he had promised Ruby that he would meet her.

They both had a lot to do today and their respected tasks would need their full and undivided attention. But Emma couldn't help but feel her heart swell with love for her boyfriend as she waited on her parents.

Yep, she was looking forward to Archie's secreted promise.

Pity they still had Mr. Gold to face and Regina locked away in a jail cell.

_Bum bum bum! _

_That, my dearies, is the end of this little story. Pity we all know how the first episode ended. Yeah, I know. I wanted everything to be set up where I could have lots of fluffy Swan Cricket stories to write. But, alas, I will have to get really creative in how I write this lovely pairing, at least until we get to the point where the real world and the Enchanted Forest are reunited._

_Oh Swan Cricket. How I love them._

_And, if you haven't noticed, I've named the pairing, after all this time of wondering on what to title them. I know that Archie and Emma are kind of an off-beat couple, but I do so love them and think that they would absolutely perfect together. What does everyone else think?_

_Please, review and let me know what you think of the story and what you think of Swan Cricket as the name for the pairing. I really love your feedback!_

_And, as I always say, I will have the next story up just as soon as the Muse decides to play along with me._


End file.
